


Imagine Rooster Taking Your Daughter Fishing

by MotleyMoose



Series: The Ranch Imagines [1]
Category: The Ranch
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 20:48:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotleyMoose/pseuds/MotleyMoose





	

“Don’t hurt ‘im, Daddy! That’s my favorite worm!” Your daughter squealed as Rooster picked up a wriggling earthworm from the grimy styrofoam cup. She whimpered quietly, eying the sharp hook in his pinched fingers.

Rooster sighed, safely setting the hook out of the way as he palmed the worm and knelt down beside the worried preschooler. Gazing calmly into her eyes, he gave her a reassuring smile. “Okay, little darlin’, which one _isn’t_ your favorite?”

She gently picked up the cup and stuck her hand into it, picking at the soil with careful fingers. “They’re all my favorites, Daddy. They’ve all got names an’ families an’ little houses I made out of leaves.” She hugged the cup to her chest, her eyes widened in fear. “Please, Daddy. Don’t poke ‘em with a hook.”

Chuckling, Rooster patted her shoulder before pushing himself off the ground. Dusting off his hands, he glanced around the small pasture pond, thinking. Finally, he looked back to his daughter, smiling. “What about grasshoppers? Is it okay if we poke those with a hook?”

Beaming, your daughter nodded energetically. “Yep! We can poke a grasshopper. They’re bad. They _always_ eat up Mama's garden.”

Rooster nodded at his daughter’s youthful wisdom as he dug in the back of the truck for an empty bottle. “Good reasoning, kiddo. Now let’s go catch us some ‘hoppers.”


End file.
